Promets moi
by Manuka
Summary: Comment vous lier quelqu'un à vie ? Avec une promesse. Minos l'a bien compris.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si je voudrais bien en acheter quelques uns...

**Remerciement** : merci à Camhyoga pour avoir relu et corrigé ce texte !

**NdA** : Happy Birthday Zumelle ! (En avance, je sais, mais autrement je n'aurais pas internet pour te l'offrir, alors... ) Et bonne année à tous ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Promets-moi<strong>

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le ventre à même le sol, les jambes croisées, l'enfant lisait, sa tête dans une main et tournant les pages de l'immense roman de l'autre. De temps en temps, il ramenait derrière son oreille une mèche indisciplinée, qui finissait immanquablement par retomber devant ses yeux malgré tous ses efforts. Mais, imperturbable, il poursuivait sa lecture avec application, les yeux parfois brillants à la fin d'un paragraphe. Il aimait lire. Plus qu'un simple plaisir éphémère, pendant lequel on oubliait tout de sa vie pour se plonger dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre pour un temps, afin de tout mettre de côté et ne plus penser à rien. Oui, la lecture était bien plus que cela : un moment intime, où il pouvait être véritablement lui-même sans avoir peur des regards des autres, sans craindre une remarque blessante ou un cri déstabilisant et ô combien douloureux. Une échappatoire, un autre univers, un autre lui… La lecture était sa vie.<p>

Il redressa soudain la tête, les pupilles brusquement dilatées et le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Il venait d'entendre des voix au bout du couloir, qui se rapprochaient de sa chambre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retint sa respiration et crispa ses doigts sur la page qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner, espérant dans une litanie connue de lui seul que les voix ne s'arrêtent pas devant sa porte, qu'on ne cherche pas à l'appeler ou à le faire sortir. Les pas s'éloignèrent lentement, jusqu'à disparaître. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les bonds furieux que faisait son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait remédier à son problème d'hypersensibilité auditive. Il posa le front contre les pages fraiches et se mordit les lèvres avec angoisse : quand donc y parviendrait-il ?

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, il se sentit mieux. Désolé d'avoir légèrement froissé la page, il tenta de la lisser et, une fois satisfait, reprit là où il s'était arrêter. Sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout du Palais d'Hadès, on parlait justement de lui.

#

Dans la salle qui servait aux entraînements des futurs Spectres, deux personnes se jaugeaient du regard, prêtes à en découdre. Tout du moins verbalement, car Minos arrivait à peine à la ceinture de celui qui était supposé superviser ses exercices. Mais malgré sa croissance encore incomplète, le jeune Norvégien n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et dirigeait déjà son petit monde à la baguette. Et comme de plus en plus souvent, il remettait une nouvelle fois en cause l'autorité de leur entraîneur.

« Retournez vous exercer, ordonna sèchement ce dernier.

-Hors de question, ça fait des semaines qu'on refait des choses qu'on connaît déjà ! riposta le futur Griffon.

-Dois-je encore vous rappeler que même si vos souvenirs de Juge sont présents en vous, votre corps doit se muscler pour apprendre ? C'est ainsi que vos attaques atteindront leur paroxysme !

-Leur _quoi_ ? Peu importe, j'ai pas envie, décréta le Norvégien en croisant obstinément les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Minos, ne me forcez pas à prendre des mesures plus radicales, prévint l'entraîneur.

-Et vous, arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Vos histoires c'est des foutaises, si c'est si important alors pourquoi Rune n'est pas là pour le faire ? Hein ? »

Le jeune garçon sut qu'il avait marqué un point en voyant l'air gêné qu'arborait à présent leur éducateur. En effet, depuis que les réincarnations des Spectres avaient été amenées au Palais pour parfaire leur entraînement, pas une seule fois le futur Balrog n'avait mis les pieds ailleurs que dans sa chambre –et la cuisine où il se faufilait pour manger. Impossible de le coincer dans les couloirs, et il trouvait toujours porte close. La seule fois où il avait réussi à se retrouver face à face avec lui, l'enfant avait d'instinct su utiliser son fouet : le coach en était ressorti avec une balafre qui, pour tous, était due à Cerbère. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler au gamin qui avait repoussé le verrou et avait joué les sourds tandis qu'il tambourinait à la porte.

Oui, le jeune Rune était un véritable problème. Un cas de force majeur, même, car non seulement il s'était fait humilié par un gosse de 7 ans qui ne faisait pas le quart de son poids, mais en plus il risquait sa peau ! Si Hadès découvrait qu'un de ses Spectres n'avait pas reçu l'entrainement qui lui était destiné, qui savait quel châtiment lui serait réservé ?

Tout à ses réflexions, l'instructeur vit le petit sourire méprisant qui était venu orner les lèvres du futur Juge. Une idée lui vint alors, et il sourit à son tour.

« Rune est un cas particulier.

-Dites plutôt que vous n'arrivez pas à le gérer, se moqua ouvertement Minos. Vous savez quoi ? Tant que Rune ne sera pas là, je ne travaillerai pas.

-A votre guise, fit l'entraîneur en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, personne n'est capable de quoi que ce soit avec ce… Rune. Certainement pas vous en tout cas. »

A ces mots, le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de devenir rouge de colère. Impassible, l'instructeur retint un rire : il était tellement facile de le manipuler avec son égo déjà surdimensionné.

« Moi, pas capable de le faire venir ici ? s'écria Minos avec fureur. Vous allez voir ! »

Drapé dans sa dignité malmenée, il contourna l'entraîneur et partit à grands pas de la salle, les poings serrés. Il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait quelqu'un douter de ses capacités ! Et ce n'était pas Rune qui allait le mettre en défaite, foi de Minos ! Il l'amènerait devant le larbin qui leur servait de coach, pieds et mains liés s'il le fallait. Jamais personne n'avait encore osé douter de celui qu'il était et serait plus tard, et il comptait bien faire en sorte que l'expérience ne se renouvelle pas.

C'est armé d'une froide détermination que Minos frappa violemment à la porte de la chambre de son futur subordonné. Seul le silence lui répondit, comme il s'y était attendu. Après tout, la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait voulu lui parler, ça c'était terminé à coups de fouets. Est-ce que Rune se débattrait lorsqu'il voudrait l'emmener de force jusque vers l'entraîneur ? Le Griffon esquissa un sourire avant de crier :

« Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre ! C'est un ordre ! »

Il tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Le Norvégien pinça les lèvres et tenta de percevoir le cosmos de Rune comme il avait appris à le faire : ce qu'il découvrit le surpris et le flatta en même temps. Son cher collègue avait peur. Pas une petite inquiétude, non, il était terrifié. Et c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet-là ?

« Rune… gronda Minos. Oserais-tu désobéir à ton futur supérieur ? »

Le bruit d'une clef tournée dans la serrure lui fournit la réponse. La porte s'entrouvrit sur son jeune compatriote, qui se tenait à moitié effacé dans l'entrebâillement. Le futur Griffon le repoussa et entra dans la chambre, posant un regard critique sur ce qu'il y trouva. Des livres. Par terre, sur des étagères, sur le lit, sur la table de chevet. Des livres partout. Mis en piles par une classification connue du seul propriétaire des lieux, mais le rangement était indéniable. Rune passa subrepticement devant Minos pour récupérer l'ouvrage qui était ouvert sur le sol, le referma avec délicatesse avant de le poser sur la commode et de se tourner vers lui, une expression indéfinissable au visage.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » murmura-t-il.

Minos ne répondit pas immédiatement et s'avança vers l'étagère pour regarder les titres qui s'étalaient. Rune le vit compter sur ses doigts quelque chose : s'il voulait savoir le nombre de livres qui se trouvaient chez lui, il allait en avoir pour plusieurs heures.

« Tu parles combien de langues ? demanda finalement le futur Juge.

-Norvégien, anglais, français, grec, italien, allemand et un peu de finlandais, répondit-il à voix basse, sans comprendre.

-Tout ça ? Dire que j'ai eu du mal à parler le grec convenablement, soupira Minos. Tu m'apprendras, plus tard. »

C'était un ordre et non pas une demande, Rune ne s'y trompa pas. Il hocha vaguement la tête, sans un mot, de plus en plus perplexe. Pourquoi était-il venu chez lui ? Certainement pas pour parler littérature, au vu du visage ennuyé qu'il affichait en contemplant les reliures de ses livres préférés. Finalement, Minos se tourna vers lui. Rune se raidit sous le regard scrutateur de son futur supérieur. Il avait l'impression que les yeux gris de son compagnon le traversaient de part en part en le mettant à nu. Et ce n'était pas le charisme imposant de son compatriote qui l'aidait à se sentir plus à l'aise. Au contraire même. Face à ce futur Juge sûr de lui et de ce qu'il valait, il ne représentait rien de plus que… Que rien. Ce face à face qu'il n'avait pas désiré lui renvoyait l'image de ce qu'il ne serait jamais, et une boule amère se forma dans sa gorge.

Et pourtant, ce n'était en rien ce que pensait Minos en le dévisageant vraiment pour la première fois. Les yeux pâles de Rune ne fuyaient pas les siens, malgré la gêne évidente qu'affichait le jeune garçon. Et ça, peu de leurs camarades en étaient capables, même si le futur Balrog devait l'ignorer. Ses joues encore un peu rondes, ses quelques mèches indisciplinées qui formaient une espèce de demi-lune sur son front, sa solennité peu courante… Tout intrigua Minos. Mais pas assez pour qu'il fasse une croix sur sa mission première, à savoir ramener Rune à l'entraînement pour qu'il puisse en être, lui, dispensé.

« Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il en se détournant brusquement.

-Où ça ? demanda son camarade.

-A l'entraînement. C'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression presque choquée que Rune afficha.

-… Maintenant ? balbutia le futur Balrog.

-Oui, maintenant ! s'écria Minos en saisissant soudain son bras. Et sans discuter ! »

Il entraîna Rune à sa suite, qui trébucha maladroitement contre une dalle et se rattrapa de justesse au mur, avant de se sentir tiré en avant par le Griffon. Et même si les doigts de l'aîné étaient trop serrés sur sa peau, il ne le sentait pas. Tout son être s'était focalisé sur ce qu'il allait devoir affronter, ce qu'il craignait le plus. Il allait se retrouver dans la fosse aux lions sans savoir comment s'en protéger. Et si le bruit était trop fort pour lui ? Et s'il ne résistait pas ? Et s'il s'évanouissait comme lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat, avant d'être emmené dans ce palais étrange ? Et si les autres futurs Spectres réagissaient comme ses anciens compagnons de chambre, en hurlant dès qu'il approchait ? Et si… ?

Sans en avoir conscience, il ralentit le pas et se mit à trembler. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, Minos le tira un peu plus par le bras et grommela :

« Allez, avance ! »

Rune sortit vaguement de sa torpeur et lança un regard effrayé à son compagnon. Le futur Griffon, surpris, relâcha un peu sa prise avant de détourner les yeux, brusquement chamboulé par ce qu'il avait lu dans ceux de son camarade. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un tel regard, un appel à l'aide silencieux et poignant, à tel point que même lui ne pouvait rester insensible. Déjà son pas était moins rapide, et sa main s'était faite plus douce sur le bras du futur Balrog. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas, et il fronça les sourcils d'un air encore plus décidé. S'il voulait devenir le Juge que tous craindraient et respecteraient, il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par un simple regard.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'embranchement qui devait les mener jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Des bruits de chute et des cris atténués par la distance leur parvinrent. Sous ses doigts, Minos sentit Rune se remettre à trembler. Il se retourna, un reproche dont il ne pensait pas un mot prêt à sortir de ses lèvres, lorsque le Balrog s'arracha violemment de son emprise et se laissa tomber au sol, mains plaquées contre ses oreilles avec un gémissement. La douleur se lisait sur son visage enfantin, et des larmes s'éparpillèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il fermait les yeux en hoquetant. Les yeux écarquillés, Minos resta figé sur place sans savoir comment réagir. Ce ne fut que lorsque Rune planta ses ongles dans sa chair et commença à s'arracher la peau qu'il se jeta sur son camarade pour l'arrêter.

« Rune ! Rune, ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il en saisissant les mains de son compagnon pour l'empêcher de se blesser encore plus. Rune, écoute-moi !

-Mal… Ça fait mal…, balbutia Rune en secouant la tête. Mal ! »

Il se mit à se débattre pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de Minos, mais le Griffon le tenait fermement. Un cri sortit de sa gorge, grimpant dans un aigu anormal qui fit frémir le futur Juge. Rune souffrait, et il était impuissant. Maladroitement, il prit son camarade dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il tressaillit en sentant le jeune garçon lui griffer le dos en s'accrochant à lui avec désespoir, étouffant sa douleur dans le t-shirt de son futur supérieur.

« Je suis là, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je t'en prie, pleure plus… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Dis-moi ! »

Mais seuls des sanglots et ce cri que Rune retenait avec peine lui répondirent. Il se mordit les lèvres et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une solution quelconque, sans succès. En plus de la panique, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. A quoi servait d'être un futur Juge s'il était incapable d'aider son compagnon ? Et cette fameuse mémoire dont il se vantait tant, ne lui était-elle donc d'aucune utilité autre que guerrière ?

« Si c'est ça, j'en veux pas ! s'écria Minos en serrant un peu plus Rune contre lui. J'en veux plus… »

Au moment où il disait ces mots, une sorte de flash le fit sursauter. Sans comprendre, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, avant de fermer brusquement les yeux sous un nouvel assaut. Des images lui apparaissaient, des souvenirs éparpillés, des mots s'échappant de temps à autre sans qu'il en comprenne le sens. Il reconnaissait Eaque, et Rhadamanthe aussi. Ils étaient grands, dans des armures sombres. Lui aussi était grand, il avait des ailes, il jouait avec des fils qu'il était seul à pouvoir manipuler. Il revit un homme aux longs cheveux bleus qui l'avait défié. Il se revit assis sur une chaise avec un immense dossier, il avait un livre ouvert devant lui –un livre ?- et il notait des choses dedans. Il reconnut Pandore, même s'il ne savait pas qui était cette dame à l'allure sévère et aux yeux tristes.

Et il le vit _lui_. Grand, beau, charismatique à sa façon, ses longs cheveux clairs claquant dans son dos comme son fouet dans l'air. Un air dur au visage, mais une certaine tendresse dans les yeux, qui n'était que pour lui. Et il se souvint. Il se souvint de tout. Des siècles de mémoire et de souvenirs déferlèrent en lui comme un raz-de-marée, le laissant pantelant mais avec les réponses qu'il cherchait. Rune ne supportait pas le bruit. L'éloigner d'ici. L'aider. Cosmos.

Minos rouvrit les yeux, avec une nouvelle détermination. D'un geste vif mais néanmoins doux, il souleva son compagnon du sol et s'écria :

« Tes jambes Rune ! Je vais te porter ! »

A moitié hébété, le Balrog obtempéra et noua ses jambes autour de la taille du Griffon. Minos se mit à courir et fila vers sa chambre, plus proche que celle de Rune. Des mèches de cheveux de son camarade vinrent caresser son visage pendant sa course, lui amenant un sourire fugace. C'est vrai que la longue chevelure de Rune avait toujours été plus douce que de la soie. Relevant le nez, il avisa enfin ses quartiers et poussa un soupir de soulagement : Rune allait se sentir mieux à présent qu'il serait loin de tout bruit. Il repoussa la porte d'un coup de pied et pria qu'elle ne claque pas –prière qui fut entendue, le loquet s'enclenchant presque sans un grincement. Satisfait, Minos s'avança vers son lit et s'installa dessus, son camarade toujours agrippé à ses épaules et le visage plongé dans son cou. Le Griffon caressa de nouveau le dos de son compagnon et chuchota :

« C'est fini, Rune. Il n'y a plus de bruit. »

Seul un reniflement un peu misérable lui parvint. Précautionneusement, Minos retira les bras du futur procureur et lui releva le menton avec un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant, avant de lui montrer sa chambre :

« Tu vois ? Je ne t'emmène plus à l'entraînement. »

Rune s'essuya les yeux et observa avec un brin de curiosité le désordre ambiant, avant de reporter son attention sur son sauveur providentiel.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Minos. Attends, je vais chercher quelque chose pour nettoyer tes oreilles. Si tu veux bien me laisser me lever… » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Rune piqua un far en constatant que ses jambes étaient toujours autour de la taille du Griffon et qu'il était assis sur ses cuisses. Il se décala sur le matelas et camoufla sa gène derrière ses cheveux, le cœur soudain battant. Il ne décocha pas un mot lorsque Minos revint avec du coton et du désinfectant, ni pendant qu'il se faisait soigner, ni même quand son camarade déclara que c'était terminé. Avec une moue embêtée, le futur Juge revint s'assoir face à son compagnon et demanda doucement :

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu supportais pas le bruit ?

-J'ai essayé ! protesta Rune. J'ai voulu le dire à l'instructeur, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter !

-Il faut être plus convainquant. Tu dois te faire respecter, ou jamais personne ne te laissera tranquille. »

Le Balrog poussa un soupir et balbutia :

« Mais moi je suis pas comme vous. Je sais pas comment on fait. »

De nouveau, Minos détourna les yeux face au regard de Rune, qui reflétait de l'espoir cette fois-ci. Il faillit protester, l'abandonner à son sort –après tout ça n'était pas son problème- mais les mots qu'il lâcha étaient à l'opposé :

« Si je veux un subordonné digne de moi, il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de toi moi-même. Ça te va ? »

Le futur Balrog hocha la tête précipitamment et un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres. Surprenant Minos, il se pencha vers lui et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, en murmurant :

« Merci. »

Le Juge se racla la gorge, brusquement gêné, puis reprit en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air touché par la marque de sympathie qu'il venait de recevoir :

« Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit ! Il faut que j'ai un intérêt à t'aider.

-Faire de moi un bon subordonné ? tenta Rune.

-Oui, mais ça c'est juste professionnel. Je veux un intérêt personnel en plus. »

A ces mots, le cadet se renfrogna : il aurait dû se douter qu'il y aurait quelque chose. Car même s'il ne sortait que très peu, il entendait les ragots en cuisine lorsqu'il allait se ravitailler. Minos était un manipulateur, un garçon égoïste qui était le parfait reflet de ce qu'avait toujours été le Juge d'Hadès. Mais après ce qui c'était passé, Rune n'était pas d'accord avec cette description : le Griffon savait aussi être attentionné, même si c'était de façon maladroite, et avait un bon fond, il l'avait senti. Le cœur dont il avait senti les battements contre le sien, tandis qu'il se laissait emporter, le prouvait.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ? A toi de voir, soupira Minos avec un air nonchalant.

-D'accord.

-Génial ! s'écria l'aîné en se levant d'un bond. Alors je veux que tu me fasses une promesse ! Ce sera mon intérêt personnel.

-Quoi, comme promesse ? demanda Rune avec méfiance.

-Promets-moi qu'un jour tu seras à moi. »

L'air soudain sérieux de Minos surprit son camarade. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une promesse, rien de plus. Une promesse qui ne l'engageait pas à grand-chose comparé à ce que pouvait lui apporter l'aide du Griffon, tout du moins de son point de vue. De plus, l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux de son futur supérieur avait quelque chose de fascinant : s'il acceptait, nul doute qu'il lui ferait plaisir.

« Je promets » souffla Rune.

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de Minos, et le Balrog sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Lorsqu'il retourna à la salle d'entraînement et croisa le regard goguenard de l'instructeur, Minos sut aussi qu'il avait fait le bon choix.


End file.
